Known measuring devices comprise a housing and a measuring unit arranged inside the device housing. FIG. 1 shows a prior-art measuring device 10 configured as a rotating laser, consisting of a device housing 11 and of a measuring unit 12 that is arranged in the device housing 1 and that is shown schematically in FIG. 1. The device housing 11 of the rotating laser 10 has a base housing 13, a rotating head 14 and several handles 15. The base housing 13 is configured to be essentially cylindrical and it comprises a bottom surface 16, a top surface 17 opposite from the bottom surface 16 and a side surface 8 that connects the bottom and top surfaces 16, 17. The rotating head 14 comprises a cover element 21 that is connected to the top surface 17 of the base housing 13 via several crosswise webs 22 that are connected to each other. The handles 15 comprise a grip element 23 as well as an upper attachment element 24 and they comprise a lower element 25 for attaching the handles 15 to the base housing 13. FIG. 1 shows a variant in which the handles 15 are snapped onto the base housing 13 at the upper end 26 and screwed onto the base housing 13 at the lower end 27.
The various sections of the device housing 11, which are configured as the base housing 13, the rotating head 14 and the handles 15, are made of thermoplastics and consist either of a hard thermoplastic or else of a hard thermoplastic and a soft thermoplastic-elastomeric plastic produced by means of a multi-component injection-molding process. The cover element of the rotating head and the handles consist of a first and second material configured as a hard thermoplastic and of a soft thermoplastic-elastomeric plastic. Due to the design and the materials employed, the prior-art measuring devices are not sufficiently sturdy in case of impact or a fall from a drop height of more than 1 meter.